


Calm Before The Storm

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Bar fights, Bottle Smashing, Chair Destruction, Comedy, Crack, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, I'm sorry this gets really chaotic, Knives, Lune and Soliel Drunk Night, Party Games, Romance, very long one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: When Kieran White challenges William Hawkes in more ways than one, he begins to prove to the others that he's not such an innocent sweet piece of wonder bread as they may see him as.William picks a weekend to prove himself, and the four of them go out for a night of drunken shenanigans that soon turn into a very chaotic series of events.
Relationships: Lady A/Butler, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be as long as it is. BUT, as all my drunk fics (don't bother asking) turn out. They end up long and ridiculous the more you read. 
> 
> All the Bold words are obviously lies. There is no specific POV, but most the time it's Kieran's until he's too drunk. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to some funky jazz while reading this. I did the entire time writing and really helped with the mood.

It was Will’s idea. Shockingly. The reserved, calm, and utterly innocent blonde-haired wonder bread boy, William Hawkes that led them into the sultry club. They only got in because Lauren and Will were on the VIP list, courtesy of their family name, Kym and Kieran being the ‘+1’. 

_Rich people things._

Kieran tried not to eye roll at how Lauren and Will presented themselves as they walked in. Kym, who had no shame, walked with a saunter, hat tipped forward, baggy pants and a short tank top. Her large jacket half off her arm as she swayed through the front door. Kym looked like she should be in a gentlemen’s club, not _whatever this was._ It was utterly too rich for Kieran’s taste. Too _elegant._ Service crowded them as they entered. Men in tuxedo’s bowing at Lauren and Will. 

“Welcome to Lux Aeterna, Miss Sinclair and Mr. Hawkes. It is an honor.” 

The man slipped their jackets onto one arm, Kym and Kieran behind the two as they discarded their jackets and gave them to the other old man bowing. 

“Have a wonderful time.” 

Lauren turned her gaze to Kieran, letting Kym, who still had that gangster saunter going, pass by Will and lead the pack. Kieran already had memorized Lauren’s outfit from head to toe, but it didn’t hurt to roam his eyes over her again. Even though he enjoyed her red dress from their tango fun, _this_ dress did something else for him. It shimmered from the low lights, gold silk tightly squeezing her waist and breasts. The cleavage was low, hanging delicately over her nipples, so much he was questioning what her intentions were. _Clearly,_ there was nothing beneath this dress. The gold liquid of a gown split at the high part of her thigh, leaving her right leg exposed to his lustful gaze. Her heels matched that of the dress, gems sprinkled along them, three layers of straps that ran up her ankle. She was arching her eyebrow at him, his eyes reaching the stars of the outfit. Those eyes of hers. They lit him up inside. 

“Are you done? They’re already down by the tables.” Her sarcastic tone pulled a satisfying growl from him, his smirk ever present. 

“I’m just _appreciating_ the effort you’ve made tonight.” 

She hummed in question, raising her chin and offering her arm. Kieran slipped his arm through hers and guided her down the stairs to the main floor. Loads of smaller round tables scattered near the back of the room, a dance floor further ahead with elegant forms moving in succession to the romantic piano tune playing on stage. Two open bars lined along the sides of the room, filled with bodies and laughter. Kym waved them toward the bar on the right side.

_Thank god. I need alcohol, now._

Kym shouted out, jumping about and gaining the glares of many rich individuals. “Hey, stop making out and come over here. Let’s get this party started!” 

Lauren rolled her eyes, letting go of Kieran’s arm to sway over to Kym’s side. He watched her go with pleasure. His eyes caught a few fools watching her walk away toward the bar. He cracked his knuckles, his mind remembering each face. _Just in case._ Will followed them over, hands in his pockets. He was the only one Kieran couldn’t read. The guy always had a poker face. 

_Why’d he even offer to take them here?_

The assassin adjusted his top hat and headed over to the busy bar. The three of them managed to squeeze to the front, Will speaking with the bartender. They seemed to be on good terms, chatting away about nonsensical garbage. Kym was already flirting with some guy next to her, who looked absolutely terrified by the woman’s approach. Either her personality or her outfit. Both, perhaps. Kieran let his palm land against Lauren’s lower back, she stiffened, relaxing as soon as she felt his presence next to her. 

“What would you like, mon amour?” He whispered into her ear. 

“A cocktail.” She smirked, waiting for Will and Kym to order. 

Kieran slipped up to the bar, his arm still slung low against her waist. “An Irish Whiskey, and a cocktail for the lady.” The Bartender nodded getting to work on their drinks. Kym bounced to Lauren on her other side, arm draped around her shoulders. 

“Not Gin? This is surprising!” Kym, whiskey in hand, sloshed it around and drowned it in one go. She slammed the glass down on the mahogany, gasping with a grin. Will, scotch in hand proceeded to squeeze his fingers between his eyes. 

“Kym, let’s try not to attract attention here. Please.” The poor guy already looked tired of Kym’s energy. Kieran had a plan, gears turning in his mind as he watched Will sip on his drink. 

_He was going to get William Hawkes utterly trashed tonight._

Kieran’s smirk was noticed by Lauren, her eyes squinting in suspicion. 

“What are you planning?” 

Kieran lazily feigned ignorance, their drinks sliding to them upon the wood.

**“Oh, nothing.”**

He gripped his drink, watching the red haired goddess place her lips upon the glass. The little tinge of red lipstick making its mark. He flipped his whiskey back, downing it like Kym. With a gasp of relief, he placed it on the bar and nodded at the bartender for another. The burn was _damn good._ Another shot in hand, one look at his beautiful _date_ for the evening, and brought it to his lips, downing his second shot. The taunting glint in his eyes were present as Will watched him. The blonde-haired man noticed, eyebrow raising in interest. Kieran couldn’t contain the words brewing on his tongue.

“Well, _William_ , are you going to let Kym beat you?” 

Kym, who was already on her third whiskey was giggling madly. _“_ I beat him in _everything.”_ A gleam of challenge erupted in Will’s eyes, Lauren’s head shaking left to right.

_Do not fall for their bait._

Will smirked, his eyes reaching a man standing near a door near the nook of the large building. 

“Follow me.” 

He didn’t say another word, passing them with defiance. The man guarding the door stepped aside, the three of them giving each other glances and followed Will in question. The large black door closed behind them and the lowly lit hallway had Lauren gripping onto Kieran’s arm. The side of her breast squished into his bicep. He contained a shiver riding along his spine. 

_Good God, she is a temptress._

The sound of a saxophone filled the air as they neared closer to the end of the hallway. The room opened up to a much more intimate and dimly lit area. 

_Oh, so this is the actual VIP room._

Warm light caught the stage, a woman with long blonde curls sat halfway off a stool, saxophone in hands, luring the audience in with a subtle sexy energy radiating from her. Kieran would be a liar to say he wasn’t lured in himself, but the maiden next to him did much more than lure. Despite the music, there was plenty of chatter, clinks of glasses, laughter and an abundance of energy in the one room that fit maybe forty people. It was still intimate enough, tables set up alongside the edges of the floor they were on, two smaller staircases leading to the main floor closer to the stage. One bar resided to their left, a glow of warm colors; Red and orange lining the backdrop of an assortment of liquors and spirits. Will headed to the bar, the others following. 

“Alright, _Kieran._ ” He spoke with confidence, turning to him with a smirk. 

_This was new._

Will raised his arms out wide, his eyes casting from Kieran to Kym. “What are we drinking?” 

Kym and Kieran looked at one another, Lauren staying off to the side to roll her eyes at them. She thought Will was going to be on her side, clearly not. This was about to get out of hand. 

“Flip a coin, scotch or whiskey?” Kym suggested, digging out of her pocket a ten pence coin. 

“Heads, for scotch. Tails for whiskey.” 

The men agreed, watching Kym flip it into the air and catch it with precision. Flipping it over onto the back of her hand, they crowded in to look down at it within the dimly lit room.

“Whiskey it is.” Kieran smirked, turning his gaze upward at Will who seemed indifferent about it. 

_He could easily out drink this wonder bread boy._

Will smiled, nodding to the bartender and procured a bottle in hand. The four headed over to a secluded table in the corner. They got comfortable, Will slamming the large bottle down upon the center. Lauren flinched, scared out of her mind for what was to come. Will, with just a flick got the notice of a waitress. Four empty glasses were placed in front of them and ready for consumption. 

“I’m not drinking that whiskey.” Lauren groaned, sipping on her cocktail.

“OH COME ON! Will NEVER goes out drinking with us, you have to!” Kym pounded her fists on to the table. 

Kieran grabbed for the bottle, popping it open and pouring a shot for her and himself. “A bore, just as I assumed.” 

He closed his eyes, a grin plastered to his face, Lauren glaring daggers at him. He poured the other two a glass. “Cheers for fighting crime and putting away the _bad guys._ ” Kieran gave her a beaming smile, the other two raising their glasses.

“CHEERS TO KICKIN’ ASS!” Kym shouted, downing the whiskey. 

Will did as well, the most sour cringe face falling upon his expression as he tried to down the shot. 

“You don’t even do any of those, _Archivist_.” Lauren snapped, finishing her cocktail with an impressive chug and grabbing for the whiskey glass. She knew she was going to regret this entire night. Kieran had waited for her, their arms raising. 

“Cheers, darling, to _you_ fighting crime and dealing with the _bad guys.”_

They took the shot at the same time, their motions in sync even as their glasses slammed upon the table. Kym cheered again, pouring another shot for each of them. Kieran watched regret swimming in Will's eyes, worry and doubt pouring down on the guy while his gaze watched the liquid slosh into the whiskey glass. Kym broke the silence.

“ALRIGHT! What game are we playing first!?”

“Game?” Will’s eyes snapped to her in even more worry, nervousness building on his tone. Lauren giggled, which had Kieran snapping his head to her. Both these guys were going to have whiplash by the end of the night. 

_Lauren’s laugh. Electrifying._

She spoke up. “Kym and I always play drinking games so our night is not dull.” 

Kym nodded with approval. 

“Oh? Interesting. What sort of mischief do you two get up to when you drink together?” Kieran was most definitely opening that door of curiosity. He wanted to know. Kym’s sly smirk was noticed through his peripheral, his eyes still on Lauren. Her index finger trailed along the top of her glass, her other hand hiding those delectable lips. The two women were stifling laughs, their eyes meeting and a flurry of inside jokes being passed through them. Will and Kieran sat in utter confusion. 

“Well?” Kieran’s hand beneath the table had inched close against Lauren’s thigh, gliding upon her silk dress and outlining her thigh. His other hand flattened along his cheek, elbow perched on the table and he kept the curious loose smirk on his face, just for her. 

_When she’d look at him._

His touch got her to notice him, golden clouds of sunset piercing him. 

_Was that...indifference he saw? Was she okay with his touch?_

“Arm wrestling.” 

He thought he’d seen the max of Lauren’s ego, but _this_ was new. _And exciting._ Will chuckled, giving Kym a ridiculous look. Kieran raised an eyebrow. 

“Really? Arm wrestling? With us?” Will laughed this time, crossing his arms and leaning back. Kym started cackling, giving Lauren a conniving look. 

“Well, come on boys. If you’re so confident.” This auburn haired vixen taunting him was going to have him over the moon if she continued. Just on cue with her lovely perk and attitude, a band came on stage. A group of funky jazz players boosting the mood and getting the crowd going. The room was bustling with energy and flight, people heading to the middle of the room to dance.

Will and Kieran gave each other a ‘they can’t be serious’ look. With a sigh of defeat and a sheepish smile, Kieran rolled up his sleeves. Will followed suit. Kym leaned back, arms above her head and watched the three of them. Lauren was confident, adjusting her dress and leaning forward closer to the table. Kieran didn’t want to notice but he did. The way her breasts slipped right above the top of the table and sat comfortably. He couldn’t wait to be on the other side of that table. She turned her eyes to Will and then to him, catching his downward glimpse. He acted innocent, giving her his signature charm. 

“Just me and you two. If I defeat you, you have to take a shot. If I beat both of you, then you both have to take another shot. If I lose against Will, Kym will take a shot. If I lose against Kieran, I’ll take two shots. If I lose against you both, I’ll take two more shots. Simple? Fair?”

Kym sprung forward, drumming her hands on the table in excitement. “Yeah, Lauren does the arm wrestling for me, I’m just the motivator to get her to win.” 

“Better get those...four shots ready darling.” Kieran taunted, already watching the victory play in his mind. He knew Lauren’s strength, and he also knew he could easily overpower her. Will went first, Lauren and him raising their arms, elbows firm against the wood and palms clasping. Kym jumped up, sitting on the table, hands raising in the air. 

“Ready!!! GO!”

Lauren had that little smirk riding along her red painted lips. Will didn’t want to show he was struggling, but was embarrassed to say that he was indeed fighting a hard battle against his childhood friend. She was gaining on him, her hand firm and tight, their arms wavering to the left. Will gritted his teeth, bicep flexing and a small glimmer of sweat procuring upon his temple. Kym cheered, drumming the table. 

“COME ON, LAUREN!!!!” 

Kieran watched in interest, the last bit of strength leaving Will and Lauren slamming her hand down hard on Will’s against the surface. The two women laughed, high-fiving each other. Will groaned, grabbing his drink and preparing himself.

“Time for your shot, William!” Kym cackled, holding her ribs. The poor guy's face was depressing. His ego at rock bottom and the cringe back between his brows, downing the liquid and grunting. 

_Lightweight._

Kym swung around, her feet hanging off the outside of the table. Kieran saw that as his cue, standing and gliding along to the other side of the table to sit next to Will, who was deflated like a balloon and blowing away in the wind. Kym swung her feet around pushing to the edge of the wall and sitting cross-legged. 

“Alrighty!!!” she cheered. Lauren scooted over to meet Kieran’s gaze, the both of them raising their arms for battle. Their fingertips touched, Lauren slipping her hand into his calloused palm. 

“Ready to taste defeat, darling?” 

She was confident, flipping back a strand of hair from her eyes. “I’m ready to smash you into the dirt.” Kym clapped, batting the table and scaring Will who shrunk further into his defeat. 

“READY!!! STEADY!!! GO!!”

Lauren already applied strength to the fight. Well, he certainly couldn’t be happier. Lauren practically squeezing the life out of his hand. _Better than nothing._ Kieran yawned loudly as he leisurely fought back. She glared at him, phased by his stupid taunt. Kym bit her lip, slamming her palms to the table. 

“BEAT HIS FUCKING ASS, LAUREN!!!” 

She laughed loudly, causing Kieran to momentarily become distracted. Their arms fell to the left. He couldn’t lose. That’d be absolutely silly. He applied pressure, showing he was serious. Their arms wavered to the right, a glimpse of worry fluttering through her lashes. His deadly smirk appeared, lips blowing a loose lock of midnight from his face.

“Is that all you got, Officer?” 

Lauren growled, the taut muscles of her arm glistening beneath the low light of the room. The two of them were having a stare down, stuck between the slow tilts to the left...to the right. Will and Kym watched them intensively, Kym no longer shouting. It was like the entire room disappeared and all Kieran could see was Lauren, the strong beauty, proving herself to be a match for him. He expected nothing less. His palm tightened against her soft hand, pushing her further toward the surface. Doubt crept up her expression. His eyes caught the low bite of her lip, some of his strength loosening and they were back at the middle. 

_Damn her, she's distracting._

Lauren did something next that he wasn’t expecting. Her other hand crept up between her chest. To anyone else it would look like she was adjusting her dress, but he knew exactly what she was doing. Her fingers slipped it to the side slightly, revealing _a lot_ of cleavage. Kieran gulped down the dryness in his throat.

_She wouldn’t._

_She did._

Lauren slipped her hand beneath the cleavage of her dress and he could clearly see what she was doing. His brain stopped, and his hand came slamming down upon the wood with a hard **THUD!** His eyes flung back to her chest, hand gone from beneath the golden silk. She let her hand fall from his, high-fiving Kym and the two of them sharing a joyous laugh. Kieran stood, slamming his hands down onto the table.

“CHEATER!” He pointed with accusation. Lauren acted shocked, that same hand falling upon her chest. 

“Don’t be such a sore loser. I won, Archivist, now take your shots.” Lauren gave him a predatory glare, sipping on her drink with triumph. _How dare she play him like that._

_She’d pay. He could play dirty too._

Kym poured Kieran a shot, pouring Will one as well. He was in a daze, grabbing it and chugging it down. Kym spit with laughter, watching her Lieutenant slowly becoming inebriated. Kieran growled, still glaring at Lauren.

_He didn’t expect such a_ _dirty_ _play from Lauren._

Then again, he’d never done anything like this with her. Maybe there was a lot to learn from this woman. Kieran kept his eyes on her. She watched him lift the glass, chugging down the drink and slamming the glass down for Kym to pour another one for him. She did, and he raised it, lifting his head back and letting the burn slither down his throat. He wasn’t going to get drunk easily. 

“Are you keeping count?” Lauren asked him out of curiosity. 

Kieran kept the empty glass in his hand, sliding from the seat to saunter to her side. He sat a thigh upon the table, looking down at her in a heated gaze. 

“No need. All of you will be on your asses before I even get drunk.” He just needed her to take the bait. His plan changed. He wasn’t just going to get poor white boy William sloshed, he was going to get the fire maiden Lauren Sinclair, spewing her emotions and confessing her secrets to him by the end of the night. 

“Alright, you guys wanna play another game?” Kym moved her arms with the beat of the funky jazz playing on stage. She was still sitting on the table, clearly in her zone. Lauren was knocked from her gaze on Kieran, looking to her best friend with a smile.

“Hmm..is Will going to be able to even keep up with us?” 

The three of them looked toward the man, blonde hair already in a fritz, bangs brushing over his face in a mess. He was leaning back in the booth, eyes utterly mesmerized by the band. 

“He’ll be fineeeee!” Kym laughed, her hand coming out to mess with his hair. He snapped, turning to Kym and grabbing her wrist. It surprised her, his beached wave hair and ocean eyes pulling her in like the tide. Will was giving Kym the low lidded eyes. “Are you going to pour me another drink, Sergeant?” 

Was that...seduction rolling off Will’s tongue? Kieran smirked. _All a part of my plan._ Kym gripped Will’s hand, sparks crackling in her eyes and a light bulb flickering above her head. 

“NEVER HAVE I EVER!” Kym screamed with passion, her firework eyes trained upon his fingers. Lauren and Kieran groaned at the same time. _This would not be good for either of them._ Will agreed, letting his hand slip into Kym’s, his thumb caressing her palm. No one else noticed, but Kym flushed, pulling away gently and sliding off the table to sit in the seat next to him. Kym drummed her hands on the table, Kieran doing the honors of filling up their cups.

Lauren spoke up. “Alright, the rules are if you have done something the person has said, you have to take a shot. There’s only five fingers, so once you’ve done five things. You’re out.” 

“William, why don’t you start us off.” Kieran leaned back, drink in hand, preparing to lose. His arm slang along the top of the booth, resting just above Lauren, who just so happened to lean back against him. She didn't seem to care, her mind elsewhere. Most likely conjuring up ways to get him to lose. 

“Never have I ever gotten black out drunk.” Will smirked, turning his gaze to Kym who instantly cried out in sadness.

“NOO WHY ARE YOU TARGETING ME!?” She drank a shot, pouring herself another. Kieran sighed, raising his glass and chugging down the whiskey. 

“Guilty.” he admitted. Lauren scoffed at him, not surprised. 

“Wow, Kym and Kieran, you guys are starting out real good.” Will was confident in this game. “Alright, Lauren. Your turn.” Kieran shifted closer to her, his gaze trained upon her lips as she pursed them. 

“Never have I ever choked someone.” She smirked, golden summer iris’s glaring at Kieran. Will spit in surprise and Kym groaned again. Kieran was glaring at her. 

_She’s really going all out, isn’t she?_

They turned to Kym who chugged her drink. The small woman was going to be a mess. _Wait--_

“Kym, what the hell!?” Lauren yelled. Will, who was also curious, looked her way.

“WHAT!? The guy liked it! HE WANTED TO BE CHOKED!” She sobbed, cradling her three fingers left for the game. Kieran sighed, chugging another shot and slamming the glass onto the table. Kym looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Kieran, you understand right!? Some people are just freaky!” Kieran gave his signature fake smile and forced a laugh as he poured them another drink. 

**“Haha, yes indeed…”**

Will leaned back, arms above his head. “Looks like you guys are going to be losers _and_ drunk.” 

“Don’t be so sure.” Kieran cleared his throat. Closing his eyes and giving them a comedic smirk. “Never have I ever had a maid.” 

Will and Lauren glanced at one another, admitting to the defeat and taking their shot. Kym nodded, feeling the teamwork as she plotted to get both the rich snobs in the balancing field.

“You tell ‘em, Kieran!!!” She cracked her knuckles. “Never have I ever lived in a mansion!” 

Lauren and Will groaned again, clearly aware of their rich status as the target. “You’re playing dirty.” Will admitted, watching Kym pour his demise. Lauren stayed silent, accepting the drink and chugging it. Kieran watched the three of them, slowly falling into a state of utter chaos. They were _drunk._ However, he was still feeling rather tipsy. Lauren was sloppily pointing her finger at Kym who giggled in triumph. 

“I’ll get you back, pipsqueak!” 

Will was next, Lauren this time pouring drinks for everyone. “Never have I ever had a threesome.” Lauren spilled some of the drink on the table, coughing in surprise. Kieran and Lauren both gripped for their glasses at the same time then shot their heads at one another in surprise. Kym gasped, looking between the two.

“NO WAY!” 

“It’s not--that’s not--not with him!” Lauren stuttered, taking the drink down and blushing. 

“Unfortunately not, Ladell.” Kieran grinned, making sure Lauren heard the truth of his words. He drank his fill, handing his glass to Kym. The bottle of whiskey was nearing its end. It could potentially last the rest of the game, _maybe._ Kym and Lauren’s conversation went on a blitz. Kym asking a load of questions. 

“You NEVER told me about this. I need to know details. Who, when, HOW!?” 

“Kym, please! Not here. Oh my god, it was---a while ago. Years ago, and a stupid mistake.” 

Will had an apology on his face, clearly surprised that she had taken the drink. Kieran looked at him in question, wondering if he assumed Kym would have been guilty of such a thing. _Was that a test?_ Kieran was down to two fingers left, not a surprise. Will was down to three fingers along with Kym. Lauren was down to two fingers, and he was hoping he’d last to defeat her. Flipping her red hair from her eyes, she watched the three of them in thought. 

“Never have I ever _killed_ someone.”

Kieran shot another glare at her, completely baffled by her bravery. He sighed, taking the drink. He felt Will and Kym’s eyes on him. 

“Kieran, what!?” Kym gasped in horror. 

**“I can explain. It was purely self-defense.”** He laughed nervously, that last shot really doing him in as his body fizzled with heat. Lauren didn’t mind exposing his deeds, and for that, she would pay later. 

“Looks like Kieran’s going to lose this one.” Will raised an eyebrow at him, and Kieran wasn’t sure if the guy was surprised he wasn’t flat on his face from the amount of shots he did or that he killed someone. Kieran raised his arms in surrender. 

“Alright, you guys got me good. Let’s see. Never have I ever...had more than three failed dates.” 

Kym choked with laughter, fist pounding on the table. Even Will stifled a laugh. 

“You--argh.” Lauren growled, taking the shot. Kieran’s fake ignorance fell along his lips. “ **Oh! I’m sorry, Officer.** You had more than three failed dates!? Maybe try a new technique, or stop scaring them all away.” She ignored him, taking the blow and accepting that he had every right to get back at her. 

Kym was grinning like a mad woman. Specifically, at Lauren. “Prepare to lose, Ren!!! NEVER HAVE I EVER GONE MORE THAN THREE DAYS WITHOUT SLEEP!” She stood up, arms in the air with victory shining over her. Lauren’s palms went to her forehead in defeat. 

“Well, well. Looks like I’m out too.” Kieran placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “If you go down, I go down, darling.” He drank to that, the last glass of utter defeat placed upon the table. She looked up at him through red tangles of hair. He knew what she wanted to say, but refrained from calling him _that_ in front of the other two. Lauren took the drink down, the face of regret slowly creeping up. 

“God damn it, I’m drunk!” She threw the glass down and it rolled to Will, who struggled to grab it with a flimsy hand and placed it back up right. The other two didn’t bother continuing. The whiskey bottle to half a shot left. Kieran got up, waving them off that he’d go grab another bottle. He attempted to keep his body straight, feeling the spins coming on but he didn't want to show that taunting brave fire dragon that he was more than tipsy. Kym jumped up, grabbing Lauren by the arm and dragging her off to the restroom, the two of them stumbling along the floor.

“YOU HOLD THE FORT WILL!” 

Will sat there alone in silence. His vision by now had been toppling, twisting and turning but he felt _really good._ Better than he had in probably _ever._ Will nodded to himself, tapping his foot to the music and leaning back with an exhausted sigh. He saw the form of the archivist, Kieran, saunter back over, a fresh new bottle of whiskey swinging with each step. He knew next to nothing about him, but he knew the guy had apparently _killed someone, had a threesome, choked someone, been black out drunk before, and gone three days without sleep._ That information alone had him wondering what kind of man Kieran really was outside of the office. He was seeing him break out of his shell, especially with Lauren around. He knew Kieran couldn't take his eyes off his childhood friend. However, Will wasn’t going to allow just _any_ man to seduce her. If they even could. Terrifyingly enough, Kieran was doing a great job at charming her at times. 

“Aw, did the ladies run off?” Kieran pouted, popping open the bottle and pouring himself a drink. Will raised a hand, passing on another shot just yet. 

“I--feel--”

“You feel good enough to take Ladell to the dance floor?”

“I feel fantastic, actually. You know. I keep thinking. Screw ‘em.”

“Oh, who?”

“Screw the Captain! Hermann needs to get laid. Yeah! His stuck up ass and bullshit attitude I deal with every single day. I'm the perfect employee and one time I mess up, he goes off like some nonsensical mad man. Maybe he should get over the fact that he didn’t get Chief of Police! OH! And Screw March too, I thought he was a decent guy but he just follows Hermann’s orders like a puppy dog.”

Kieran tried to cut in. “Don’t you do that t--?”

“AND! SCREW MY FATHER. FUCK HIM! I’m done listening to him! I’m tired of being what everyone else wants me to be. I’m going to do what I want. Starting right now.” Will stood up, grabbing Kieran’s glass and gulping down the shot. He stumbled out of the booth just as the ladies returned, stopping in front of Kym who’s face rammed right into his chest.

“Ouch! Watch it!” Kym rubbed her nose. Will was staring down at her with akin to something new she had never seen. The sound of the jazz slowing down to a romantic tone made Kym shiver from his stare. “Dance with me, Kym Ladell.” 

She looked back at Lauren for a glance, then bit her lip. Will outstretched his hand to her. Her smile beamed, and she took it gently, letting him take her to the dance floor. The two of them swayed to the middle of the room, Kym giggling and pinching his cheek. 

“You’re drunk! No way you’d ask me to dance otherwise.” 

**“I am not. I’m t-totally fine.”**

Kieran and Lauren watched them mingle with the crowd, getting close to one another and merging into a beautiful dance. Lauren’s golden gown shimmered with the lights, her slim legs heading to the table until she had the man pressed up against the edge of the wood. Kieran, clenched his jaw, his eyes straining from trailing anywhere but her eyes. With his eyes still on her, he reached for the whiskey bottle and poured himself a glass. 

“What did you say to him?” Lauren crossed her arms, clearly blaming it on him. She heard a scoff come from the assassin, his wrist moving in delicate motions and swishing the liquid around in his glass. 

“ **Hey now. I didn’t say anything.** He popped off, said he was going to be a free bird and stop listening to what others tell him to do. Good for him.”

Kieran poured her a glass next, grabbing it and squishing it between the two of them. “I think you and I need to talk.” 

“Oh, we do? Is that so?” That little smirk creeping along her fresh application of lipstick. She obliged, reaching out for the glass. He raised it above his head, Lauren’s hand hanging in the air. Kieran’s eyes squinted at her in suspicion. 

“Are you trying to expose me?”

Lauren kept her eyes on him, arm outstretching to try and reach for it. He lifted his arm higher, her body sliding along his, finger tips gripping his arm. Her breath fanned his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Why don’t you tell me a little bit more about that threesome you had?” Kieran wasn’t intimidated by her hold on his secrets, she’d go down with him if she really did try to expose him. 

Her hands stayed busy, beginning to adjust his tie that had come loose since the start of their night. “You first, partner.” 

“Oh? Now you’re curious about my past?”

“Why don’t you give me that drink, then we can go dance to this lovely band and we can talk about our pasts.” Lauren’s lazy smile shined. Her head swayed from his gaze to the glass held above them, her hands planting themselves onto his chest. He agreed, fitting the glass into her hands. They crossed arms, clinking their glasses together and threw their shots back. 

_How many was that now?_

Kieran plucked the cup from her hands, placing it down along with his and led her to the dance floor. The smooth jazz filled him with a quiet happiness. Lauren at his side, and her friends _finally_ hitting it off. If things were right in the world, it was in this moment. His hand came to rest upon her lower back, the other slipping gingerly into her petite fingers. _Such dangerous hands for how small they are._ Her hand rested upon his shoulder, and they started their sway. Their dance among the low lighted stars. Everything else was drowned out the closer they reached the stage. The subtle tunes serenading them into a blissful dream. They were supposed to be talking about their pasts, or whatever. But he couldn’t seem to find the words for the way she relaxed into him, placing her head on his chest and letting him guide her through the motions. 

_She felt comfortable enough to be this close. To lean on him._

Or it was the whiskey. Speaking of whiskey, now that he was relaxing. He felt his mind buzzing, warmth flooring him and his body heavy. _Yeah, I’m drunk._ Sapphire scanned over the area, watching Kym and Will laughing with another, hands clasped and bodies moving in swift motion. “Those two are really dense aren’t they.” Lauren blinked, slowly lifting her head. Kieran swayed them around so she could watch her friends flirting. He felt the giggle that came from her. 

“Hmm, yes. About time. They’ve been doing their own kind of odd dance for quite awhile.” The two of them started laughing together, hands clasping tighter. Kieran let his thumb rub over her palm to get her attention, iris’s of the sun looking up at him. “Just something a little whiskey can solve.” 

Lauren nodded, mumbling into his shoulder. “I’ve never seen Will drunk. So, this night is sure to be interesting.” 

“Nor have I seen you drunk.” Lauren looked up, gazing at him in a lazy daze, fingers squeezing his. 

Kieran laid his charming smirk on her. “Well, darling. **That’s because I don’t get drunk.”**

Lauren leaned up into him, their noses barely touching. He knew she knew he was lying. “Is that so? How many shots deep are you in? Your tolerance must be ridiculous.”

He blew away a strand of hair tickling his lashes, leaning closer into her until their foreheads touched.

He whispered. “Comes with the job.”

He was sure she was going to kiss him. No. He was absolutely certain Lauren Sinclair was about to kiss his undeserving foolish murdering ass. The way her eyes fluttered, glancing from his lips to his eyes. He certainly would have allowed it, but not in a way that she would regret it. He pulled away from her just as their lips grazed against one another. It did something to him. It scared him. It terrified him. It sent him out of orbit. A flash of hurt brushed over her, followed by realization. She too backed away but Kieran’s hand tugged her against him and he swiftly spun them around. 

“What the hell?” She groaned, grabbing onto him so she wouldn’t stumble.

“That guy behind me knows me.”

“This feels a lot like deja vu subordinate.” Lauren peeked over his shoulder, chin pressing to his collarbone. She watched a guy in a black half unbuttoned shirt, glass in hand, dancing like a fool with some blonde-haired woman. 

“He looks like an idiot, so that’s no surprise.”

“No, he _knows_ me.”

“Your point?”

“He KNOWS me. Knows me.”

Lauren snapped her eyes to him in surprise. “Oh, shit. What? Why is there a Phantom Scythe member here?”

“I have no idea. I guess with his off time and well paid job, he can afford to come here? I don’t know. We should get out of his sight.”

“Why do you even care? What’s he going to do, rat you out?” 

“When fools in the PS get drunk, they do stupid things. I don’t want to risk it. If he knows who you are as well, it could spell really bad news for us.” 

Lauren sighed, tugging him off the dance floor and back toward the table far from the foolish idiot. “I have a plan.” Lauren whispered to him once they were seated. Kieran always knew that spelled bad news. Eventually, Will and Kym came stumbling up to the table, arms linked and laughing together. “You two didn’t dance for long, what’s up with that?” It was no surprise Kym noticed them while having the time of her life, she really was perceptive. 

“Didn’t want to exhaust myself before the end of the night. There’s still _so much_ to do.” Kieran smirked, lounging back in the booth, Lauren at his side who did not seem at all bothered by his closeness or the way his fingers would play in her hair. Their friends sat down, trying to catch their breath from their exhilarating dances. 

“Are we going to play another game? All that dancing is going to have Will sobering up!” Kym slammed her palm on his back. Will nodded in disagreement, clearly in over his head on drinking with Kym. The other two didn’t seem bothered by getting Will drunk out of his mind, and so they began a game of charades. To which Lauren and Kieran easily won every round. The second bottle of whiskey was nearing its end and Will had begun shouting his desires to take over the family name and for his father to go to hell. Kym cheered him on, until Will looked at her dead in the eye. 

“I’ll take on my family name and I’ll marry the most beautiful wonderful amazing spunky incredibly intelligent woman.” They froze, staring at each other for a long moment. Lauren’s eyes almost flew from their sockets at Will’s implications. Kym swooned, her hand falling along his pale cheek. 

“William. I--” 

Kieran belted out a laugh, knocking them from their stupor. “Alright, you guys can pick up your antics later. How about a _real_ game. With _real_ stakes.” He held up a finger which was still tangled in Lauren's hair, asking them to wait. His other hand finding its way to his ankle and pulling a knife from beneath his sock.

“Kieran, what the hell!?” Lauren slapped his arm. “You can’t have weapons in here!” 

He chuckled, placing the knife on the table and taking a chug straight from the whiskey bottle. He had to be really drunk for this to work right. Not that he wasn’t already sloshed and possibly unable to even stand without falling over. 

“I--you listen here red haired vixen. I always have a knife on me. You know why. I gotta protect you, darling.” 

Lauren rolled her eyes, producing a ‘pfft’ from her lips. Kym and Will, clearly intrigued by their conversation and _why_ an archivist would have a knife strapped to his ankle. Kieran gave them a devilish smirk, his hand grabbing for the handle and slamming the blade into the table.

“Alright, I’ll go first.” Kieran cleared his throat and then he began to sing.

  
“There is an old tradition: a game we all can play! You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade! You take a shot of whiskey!” He stopped, grabbing the bottle again and downing some of it. He then grabbed for the knife again. “You grab your knife and pray. And spread apart your fingers and this is what you say!” He lifted his arm from behind Lauren and spread his fingers upon the table, pulling the knife from the wood. A dark gleam shining in his sapphire orbs as he brought it down to his hand. Kym squealed, Lauren slammed her palm on her forehead and Will was frozen in fear. Kieran started stabbing the blade between his fingers in rhythm and singing the song.

“Oohh!! I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop! chop! chop! If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out, but all the same I play this game, ‘cause that’s what it’s all about!” He started going faster, Lauren’s eyes wide with shock and Kym squealing in delight and suspense. Will sat, still frozen as a statue that the archivist was even doing this.

_Who was this guy!?_

Kieran started laughing, unable to sing anymore as he sped up the rhythm. He was going so fast, Lauren yelled out his name to stop. He pulled his hand away, stabbing where it would’ve been. He doubled over into more laughter, seeing the priceless face of the woman he adored and Kym jumped up in joy. 

“I WANNA DO IT!”

“Now, now. Kym we need someone experienced here to do this. Come on, Will? You ready for some real danger?” 

Will tried to act tough, placing his hand out and spreading his fingers. “My job consists of real danger every single day. This is nothing.” 

Lauren groaned in detest, not prepared to see her friend’s finger come off. Kym bounced up off her seat and clapped. She started the song this time. Kieran joined in, singing with her and he started the stabbing. Will was sweating bullets, watching the rhythmic blade come down in between the spaces, one even being so close it almost clipped at his skin. Lauren cringed, trying not to watch. She groaned, “Kieran, I swear to--”

He went faster, Kym squealing again and her palms against her cheeks in dramatic horror. “WILLIAM IS GONNA LOSE A FINGER!” Kieran couldn’t stop laughing, and they finished the song, stabbing the knife down on the edge of the surface. The blonde haired man was paler than wonder bread, staring at his fingers still intact. 

“That...was really impressive. How do you do that so well?” 

“Practice. Lots of practice.” 

“No more! You’re going to give me a heart attack.” Lauren grabbed the knife and put it inside her small purse. Raising his hands in defeat, Kieran leaned back again and tried to expel the remaining laughter in his chest. “That was fun, you gotta admit.” 

Kym agreed, grabbing for Will’s hand and holding it. “We need to do this at the office! Can you IMAGINE the Captain’s face.” Will groaned at the same time as Lauren, both of them relieving a sigh into their hands. Lauren grabbed the whiskey bottle this time, chugging straight from it. Kieran raised his eyebrows at her, genuine surprise flickering in his eyes. 

“YEAH GET IT GIRL!” Kym cheered. 

“I --gotta deal with ya shit heads somehow.” Lauren slammed the whiskey bottle onto the table, wiping the little bit escaping her mouth onto the back of her hand. Her eyes were pinned to someone walking their way. Kieran took a gander at who she was looking at and rolled his eyes. _Oh, here we go._

“Well, well, well, look what we have here. Playing domestic with a fuckin’ cop.” The guy from earlier, arm slung around the blonde haired woman he was with. He was drunk off his ass, stumbling around as the woman tried to keep him up right. Kieran finally stood up, swerving on his feet and his back slamming against the wall of the booth so he wouldn't fall face first onto the table.

“Ya got some issues with my date?” Kieran stumbled out of the booth, getting up close and personal with the guy. The man was taller than Kieran by an inch or so, using that to his advantage and pushing Kieran back. The assassin gripped the table without falling, gripping for the whiskey bottle. Less than a fourth left, he chugged it down as the man watched. The blonde-haired woman seemed more attracted to whatever the hell Kieran was doing, sliding from the brute’s hands and backing up. Lauren realized too late what Kieran had in mind. He topped off the bottle and swung it against the guys head. The shattering of glass and a loud scream from the woman stopped some of the patrons of the room in their tracks. Crowds looked over, dancers stopped to check what was happening but the jazz band kept playing. Kieran cackled, watching pieces of glass sticking out of the guy's face. 

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU THINK I’M SCARED OF YOU PURP--” 

Kieran pushed off the table with his hips, extended his arms, and laughed loudly, that devilish grin creeping along his lips. “That’s right. You should be afraid.” He hopped onto the table, grabbing the other empty whiskey bottle and raising his arms. 

“THAT’S RIGHT. I’M THE PURPLE FUCKING HYACINTH!!!!!” He screamed out, pitching the whiskey bottle at the guy and it slammed hard into the man's chest. 

Will and Kym stood there in shock, followed by the belting laugh of Kym who was practically rolling on the floor.

“OUR ARCHIVIST IS THE BEST, OH MY GOD!” 

Will stood up with speed, slipping past Kym and slamming a fist right into the guy's drunken face. The brute gasped, tumbling backward. Will’s hand bled from the glass he smashed, but a new vigorous look washed over him. _Excitement? Freedom?_

“What the fuck bread boy. You wanna fight?” The brute came forward in a stumble and threw a sloppy fist. Will dodged it with precision, pushing away the man's arm and merely slamming his palm onto his back, watching as the man fell to the table, his chin smacking against it. He fell to the floor in a heap. The blonde haired woman now enamoured by Will. Kym had stopped laughing, purely amazed by Will’s audacity to punch a dude and then gracefully dodge and knock him out. 

“Dear fucking heaven, William Hawkes. Do that again.”

The entire place was looking their way, in shock or curiosity. “Did that guy say he’s the Purple Hyacinth?” Whispers followed by laughs were heard throughout the room, the jazz band upping the jam and starting a fast tempo. No one actually seemed to believe him, especially the moment when Lauren grabbed his ankle and he fell flat onto his ass. He laid on the table, groaning from the sudden impact. 

“That wasn’t what I meant by plan!” She quipped in a whisper scream. 

“What? Darling. You told me to say I’m the Purple Hyacinth in a way no one would believe me so that guy wouldn’t expose me. It worked didn’t it?” He gave her his famous grin, pushing up on his elbows. His hair was disheveled, falling out of his ribbon and framing his face. She crossed her arms, attempting to ignore his charming smile. She only looked away for a moment from embarrassment and turned back to Kieran leaning in to press his lips against hers. Her body went into shock, stilling at the touch of his soft tongue running along her lipstick. For just that moment, she knew she was drunk out of her mind because she returned the kiss. Kieran’s hand slinging around her neck to pull her closer. Their kiss was sloppy with a passion they had kept locked up all this time. They pulled away at the sound of Kym squealing and clapping. 

“DAMN LAUREN, ALL IT TOOK WAS FOR HIM TO ADMIT THAT HE’S THE PURPLE HYACINTH FOR YOU TO KISS HIM? I KNEW YOU LIKED BAD BOYS BUT DAMN!” Kym was grinning, causing her best friend to blush as red as her hair. 

“He’s not--”

Will however stomped over to Kieran, grabbing him by the shirt and tugging him toward him. He slammed a fist into Kieran’s face, causing a gasp from both the ladies. 

“That’s not how you kiss a woman!” Will growled, a sense of challenge on the tip of his tongue. Kieran was grinning, cracking his neck and giving Will a conniving smile. He kicked the Lieutenant, sliding off the table to throw a fist at him. Lauren’s brain couldn’t function as fast as the happenings going on. All in five minutes Kieran admitted to the room he was the famed assassin, to kissing her for the first time ever, and now a fist fight with her childhood friend. The room was up in a roar again, cheering or screaming at the turn of events. Will and Kieran, who looked like they were having way too much fun, had others joining in on the fights. Other men throwing fists, bottles smashing and tables flipping. The women, those who came for a leisure time ran away screaming, holding up their skirts and losing their heels. Kym, who was in desperate need of destroying something raced to the front. She stared lifting chairs by their legs, spinning around like a merry-go-round and letting them fly where they may go. 

“WHERE IS MY BUTLER!!!!” Lady A screamed from the middle of the room, tears shedding down her face and mascara pouring from her eyes. She toppled to the ground in a sorrowful heap, a chair flying over her head and smashing into pieces against the wall. 

“MY LOVE, I AM HERE!!!!” Butler came running out from nowhere, brussels sprouts tagging along behind him or falling from his suit jacket. She cried with joy, standing up to fall into his arms, they fell together in a puddle of love and brussels sprouts, another series of chairs flying overhead and smashing into the wall, breaking some lights and knocking out one of the jazz players. The band continued, not letting up as they upped their tempo into an all out jam.

Lauren who was still sitting in the booth watched the madness play out. Everyone was fighting, throwing punches, or kicking each other. Will and Kieran were currently pulling on each other’s hair, stuck in a lock and stumbling around. Kieran went flying over the railing with an ‘oof’ and Will, as agile as a cat, hopped on the railing and jumped down like a wrestler. Kieran rolled out of the way, sliding to his feet and grabbing an empty bottle to swing at Will. He blocked with his arm, the glass shattering into pieces. Flipping her red hair, she stood up, heading to the bar which still held the bartender.

“Good evening, ma’am. What would you like?”

_Shouldn’t this guy be concerned!?_

“I’ll have a barrel. You got those? You got a barrel?”

He nodded, heading to the back and coming back, barrel in arms. Lauren went around the bar. Squatting and ready to heave it up into her arms. “Oh, do you have any gin?” He nodded again, pouring her a glass. Lauren chugged it down, lifting the barrel into her arms and waddling over to the madness. She waited for Kieran and Will both to be in her view and with an exuberant heave she threw it, watching it as it hit Will in the back and rolled over the both of them. The barrel didn’t stop there, proceeding to hit others like bowling pins and destroying anything in its path. It was slowly rolling to the middle of the floor where Kym had successfully stacked up tables and chairs like a tower, sitting atop a chair like a throne and looking down at all the peasants. She screeched watching the barrel coming for her. Will rushed up, jumping in front of the barrel with a dramatic slow motion effect.

“Noooo!”

It smacked him, crushing over him not once but twice, as it rolled back down onto him and headed the other direction with a slow roll. He successfully stopped it before it could hit Kym’s castle foundation. Lauren was heaving, laughing loudly at the destruction. That didn’t last long, a swoosh blowing by her ear and a knife slamming into the door behind her. It dangled in its place within the door, her eyes wide as she looked from the knife to the one who threw it. Kieran was there, grinning at her like a madman and stumbling around to get his footing. 

“Mi amor, you think I only brought one knife?” She growled, grabbing it from the door and flinging it at him. He yelped, spinning on his heel as he twirled. It barely scraped by him, piercing into the already messed up wall. She raced for the booth, sliding over the table to grab for her purse. Lauren was flipped over just as her hand reached for the hilt, Kieran climbing on top of her and the both of them breathing heavily upon the table. His knife was at her throat, hers pointing at his heart. 

“I could be drunk out of my mind, dress and heels and still beat your ass.” Lauren gave him a smile, cutting a little bit of his shirt. He groaned, trailing the knife down her skin to the loose cleavage. 

“Maybe I should punish you for being such a cheater, hmm?” He felt her shiver, but stopped just short of brushing the dress to the side. _Only a little more._ Her knife was piercing his skin, a little bit of blood falling along the blade. Kieran's expression turned to surprise, his body being lifted off Lauren and thrown onto the ground. Lauren flung up, adjusting herself properly and watching as Will and Kieran started fighting again. 

“That is not how you seduce a lady!!!” The wonder bread boy yelled out. Kieran started laughing, blocking his fists and raising his knee to push Will off of him. Kym by now had climbed down her castle and reached them with a bright smile. Kym whispered to her best friend. 

“I like this Will.”

“I’ve never seen this Will.”

“I like this Kieran, too.”

“Nah, this Kieran is stupid.” 

Screams came from down the hallway. “POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY, SCATTER!”

People stopped fighting, hustling around and picking up their belongings in a rush. Kym pulled Will off Kieran, Lauren giving out a hand for the assassin sprawled out on the floor. He grabbed it, pushing up with his feet and stumbling into her. They fell against the wall, Kieran pressed hard against her. 

“Oh, so sorry darling. I’m--quite--inebriated.” He slurred, pushing back the bangs falling loose. His ribbon was hanging on by a few locks of hair. Lauren reached around tugging it from his ponytail and letting his locks fall along his neck and shoulders. He perked an eyebrow at her, curious to her thoughts. She didn’t give him an answer, just a mesmerized gaze. 

“There’s a lot of firsts happening here tonight.” He whispered into her ear. Lauren tucked the ribbon into her purse, grabbing the knives and reaching for his hand. “Let’s go escape our colleagues before they come bum rushing in here and we have to sober up for explanations.” 

The three of them followed Will, who led them a different way out the back behind the bar and into a kitchen, past the stacks of wine and barrels and through an exit of the large building. They ended up in an alleyway, laughing and giggling. The police showed up, storming the front. The shadows of Lune and Soliel ungracefully stumbling within the darkness and heading out to the other side of the street. They were met with damp walkways and orange lamp lights overhead. The fresh air of the city, so fresh in comparison to a bar filled with drunks and smoke. They all laughed in unison, trying to catch their breaths, hearing the distant screams and chatter from the building. Kieran stumbled, hitting the brick wall and almost toppling over. 

“Lauren, you divine, gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, shining, incredible, mesmerizing, fantastical, magical, intoxicating, incred--wait I already said that.” The nimble assassin almost fell on his ass, Lauren and Kym laughing at his attempt at wooing her. 

“You dirty drunk, you’re like a homeless man in the alleyway” Lauren laughed holding her sides. Kym was at her side practically crying. “Oh my god, he does look like a homeless drunk.” Lauren doubled over, laughing so hard it echoed off the alleyway. “He’s got a cave at least.” 

“I’m not am drunk, ladies! And certainly not homeless. Cave. Yes. Homeless. No!” His body was like a ghost in the wind as he floated out of the alleyway. Will had already gone up ahead, who also was swaying from left to right. 

“That was--utterly invigorating!” Will flung his arms up, chin flinging to the starry night like he was praising the gods. Kieran laughed, his hands perched on his knees as he tried to catch some oxygen. 

“Oh, yes. Nothing like being punched by the man you thought would never even stand up for himself.”

Will gave a casual smile, brushing his hair back. “You challenged me, _Archivist.”_ Kym joined in, hanging an arm around Will. “Or should we call you, _Purple Hyacinth.”_ Lauren and Kieran froze, worried tangles of static wrapping around them.

“HAHA! I’m kidding. That was hilarious!” Will and Kym laughed at their shocked faces. 

“Yeah, that was really something.” Lauren grinned with nervousness, shoving an elbow into Kieran’s stomach. He belted over, choking and collapsing onto the ground.

“ **So--funny!”** he quipped, rolling over to lay there in exhaustion. 

“We’re gonna head off before the cops catch wind of us. You guys should scatter too! Oop--guess we’ll have to come grab our jackets later.” Kym waved them off, dragging Will down the street and into the blissful night. The two of them stopped further ahead and Lauren gasped. Kym pushed Will against a building, kissing him. Will’s hand’s tangled into Kym’s hair, fiercely kissing her back. They continued and Lauren chuckled, leaving her friends to their vices. Kieran, still laying on his back looked upside down, his head pinned to the pavement. 

“ABOUT DAMN TIME!” He shouted. The couple stopped, looking their way. Will gave him the finger but a smile present on his face. They walked off cloaked in the darkness. Lauren heaved Kieran back up onto his feet, again his stumbling causing her to fall backward a little. His arm reached around her waist, catching her before she could fall. He stepped back, letting her get her bearings.

“Let us be off. Feels nostalgic doesn’t it? Roaming around in the night with such a handsome face.” Lauren looked over him, hair frazzled, bruises on his face, fists bloodied, knuckles with glass sticking out of his skin, shirt torn, and the slice near his heart she’d done earlier. “You sure do look the part.” She began to realize she _liked_ this Kieran. Wild. Feral. He cleaned up nicely, but he seemed more in his element after getting beat up. 

“Come on, subordinate. Let’s get you home so we can tend to your wounds.” 

She offered her arm, his curious expression pinned on her. They linked arms, sauntering down the moonlit sidewalk. 

“Oh? At my place? How scandalous.” 

Lauren laughed, the cold breeze making her shiver. She leaned in closer, squishing into his arm. “I’m taking the bed.” 

“We’ll see about that.” 

* * *

The next morning was like a scorching fire on his skin, Kieran stumbling out of bed to reach his curtains and close them roughly. He heard a groan of relief from behind him.

_Wait._

Bed!? Lauren’s voice from last night coming to him. 

_“ I_ _’m taking the bed.”_

Her groan had him whip around to see Lauren curled up in _his bed_ with _HIS_ shirt on. Kieran looked down to see that he still had his underwear on. _Thank god._ His brain hurt so bad, and he was still dizzy beyond belief.

_Oh my god...did we...I DON’T REMEMBER ANYTHING._

Kieran was about to cry, his first time with Lauren and he didn’t even remember. Shame on him. Shame on his family name. Shame on his existence. He might as well just erase himself from the world. A big brain thought came to him, feet creeping to the door.

_Maybe she doesn’t remember either, if I just leave she won’t realize she slept with me. I mean who knows, maybe we didn’t do anything. HAH YOU IDIOT OF COURSE SHE’D REMEMBER ,YOU PIECE OF SCUM!_

Kieran silently sobbed as he walked out into the living room. The least he could do was cook her breakfast. Thus, that is how he got greeted by a sweet Lauren in the morning who came walking out with his shirt hanging low on her thighs, hungover as hell.

“I feel like death.” 

“Say no more, the cure for a hangover is here.” 

Lauren brightened at the sight of eggs, toast, pancakes, and juice. She plopped down, enjoying the meal. He let his hand slip over her, hand squeezing her shoulder. Walking to the front door, he opened it to grab the morning newspaper. Lauren noticed his silence, biting off some of the toast and looking at him.

“What’s wrong?” She couldn’t tell if he was holding a cry or a laugh. 

He walked over, placing the newspaper down and her eyes took a gander over it. In bold letters at the top she read;

**MASSIVE CHAIR BURNING RITUAL OUTSIDE LUX AETERNA CLUB LATE LAST NIGHT.**

**CULPRITS STILL AT LARGE.**

Kieran crossed his arms. “What do you say, darling? Want to go next weekend?” Lauren laughed, giving him a genuine smile. 

“Do I get breakfast in the morning?” 

Kieran tilted his head low, hand on the back of the chair, the other flat against the newspaper. “You can have whatever you damn well please.” 

She leaned upward, almost meeting his lips.

“It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have anything to say besides, wow thank you for reaching the end. This took me days to write. Almost a week actually. 
> 
> I should be busy writing the next chapter of Ambrosial or Miscreant, but here I am trying to juice out this idea I had after someone (Mery) inspired me to write a drunk fic of PH and get it out into the fandom. I said I would, and make it bad ass, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Imagine Will getting a bill from the club and a whole ass barrel of liquor charge is on it. 
> 
> I want to thank the crew on discord (you know who you are) for the different inspirations I put into this fanfic. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the motivation to be able to get this written out. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, love you guys!
> 
> Please leave some kudos and/or comments of what you think ^.^


End file.
